


“nobody in the world has hands this soft”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [12]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #1 - jaewoonfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	“nobody in the world has hands this soft”

**Author's Note:**

> drabble is also a part of my [filo au](https://twitter.com/6kiradays/status/1205623693977632768?s=19) (i have a lot of accs soRry)
> 
> for real jae has soft asf hands i already touched them both and couldn't stop thinking about them afterwards,, even now

The screen flashes, making Dowoon blink away the sleepiness already pulling him into sleep. The fingers playing with his hair isn't helping either, it's been a while since he had Jaehyung come over because of their schedules. Dowoon has just come home an hour earlier but falling asleep at the movie they're trying to watch, he turns to lie on his back and look up at Jaehyung. He takes the hand that rested on his chest, running his thumbs on Jaehyung's palm, staring as if he can do palm reading.

They've been holding hands for a long time but Dowoon's either worrying about his palms being clammy or unconsciously lets it happen. Now, actually having time to feel Jaehyung's palms, they're really soft. As if he's been using those hand lotions his sister uses everytime.

Dowoon chuckles, getting Jaehyung's attention and gives him a questioning look.

“Nobody in the world has hands this soft.”

“They aren't soft though, I have calluses. Here.” Jaehyung points at them using his thumb, the other hand still on Dowoon's hair.

“Do you use lotion? Because mine are rough and my sister told me to use hers but I always forget.”

“Nah. They're just my hands.”

Dowoon laughs at the slightly proud tone in Jaehyung's voice, “I wish I have hands like yours.”

“They're yours.” Jaehyung lays both of his hands on Dowoon's, “And my whole body too.”

“Shut up.” he laughs harder when Jaehyung squishes his face in his hands.

He didn't expect Jaehyung to kiss his forehead and mutter, “So adorable.”

Dowoon already feels the blood rush to his cheeks, staring at Jaehyung's chin and thinking that maybe he's also blushing. They're going a bit fast for his liking but Dowoon is fine with it (maybe even loves it but he'll never admit this until they've finally become proper boyfriends).

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
